1. Field of the Invention
This patent application claims priority to China Application No. CN 200620069562.2, filed on Feb. 21, 2006, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein its entirety.
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for securing connecting an electronic package such as a chip module and a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting LGA chips to printed circuit boards (PCBs) in personal computers (PCs). Conventionally, one kind of the LGA connector mainly comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of contacts received therein, a metallic stiffener partly covering and reinforcing the housing, and a metal clip and a cam lever pivotably mounting on two opposite sides of the stiffener. The housing defines a multiplicity of terminal passageways in a rectangular array, for interferentially receiving corresponding contacts. In assembly, the housing firstly engages interferentially with stiffener. Then the clip and the lever are mounted on two sides of the stiffener. Successively, the assembled the housing with stiffener is further attached on a printed circuit board by a locking member. At last, the contacts received in the housing are soldered to the printed circuit board. Secondly, engaging the chip module with the electrical connector, the clip is rotated upward. The chip module is placed in the central cavity of the housing. The clip is rotated from a vertical portion to a horizontal portion to make the two opposite sides of the clip attach on corresponding sides of the chip module. The cam lever is rotated to drive the clip to gradually approach the housing until the pressing portions of the clip press the chip module downwardly to make the contact pads of the chip module contact with the contact portions of the contacts and make the chip module received in the central cavity therein. As a result, mechanical and electrical engagement between the chip module and the PCB via the electrical connector is attained.
However, there lies in some drawbacks that the locking structure used for securing the chip module is too complicate for produce, hence increasing the cost. In addition, when the lever is oriented to a horizontal level for pressing the clip downwardly, an anti-force will be produced, which can destroy the solder quality of the electrical connector with the printed circuit board. At last, when a heat sink is mounted on the housing, for two lateral sides of the heat sink are not mounted at the same time, so when one side of the heat sink is firstly pressed downwardly and locked, the chip module produces incline. When the other side of the heat sink is pressed downwardly and locked, the inclined chip module is difficult to pressed downwardly, which destroys the connection between the terminal and the contacting pads of the chip module.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.